


Comfort Food

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'Supernatural, Sam +/ Dean, homemade mac and cheese at a diner' on comment_fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

For once, Sam’s the one asking for seconds, groaning orgasmically at how good the food tastes, and Dean’s the one pushing his food around on his plate. Nostalgia is thick on his tongue, filling his throat.

(Sam is half a year old again, Mom’s arms curled around him, all three of them watching as Dad stirs the bubbling pot on the stove and pretty much squeals as a splash of melted cheese lands on his wrist, making him jump. Giggles burst from Dean’s mouth, and Sam, uncomprehending, laughs just because his big brother’s laughing.)

‘Hello, Earth to Dean?’ Sam waves a cheesy fork in front of Dean’s face. ‘You okay?’ he asks, a furrow between his eyes.

‘Yeah.’ Dean pushes his plate away. ‘Just not very hungry.’

‘Dude, you spent the last half-hour complaining that you were starving.’

Dean shrugs and orders another beer.

‘Suit yourself,’ Sam mutters, and turns his attention back to his food.

(That was the last meal all four of them had eaten together. He’d dreamt for years of Mom’s face in a pot of boiling cheese, her mouth open in a soundless scream.)


End file.
